


Black Gray White Purple

by Laurana117



Series: Thorki College Fluff shots [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Asexual Thor, M/M, Pansexual Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appalled that Thor is still a virgin at twenty one, Tony Stark hires a prostitute to help out. Thor and the prostitute make a few discoveries along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Gray White Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I tested myself to see if I could write this. And I think I aced it.

Thor had the hotel key in hand and a nervous expression on his face.

Tony Stark had hired a hooker. _For Thor._

Stark had apparently had it _up to here_ with Thor not having sex. Thor was a junior in college. He should be hooking up with people left and right. Especially since Thor is one of the ‘hottest’ guys on campus.

Thor figured that it was only polite to show up. And maybe just maybe he would finally have sex.

In truth many people had offered to have sex in the past. Several girls and guys had hit on Thor before. A lot of people always stared at his muscles and watched him like a hawk when he went swimming.

Thor didn’t get it.

He never had.

Thor had had crushes before in school. On a smart science major who made him laugh with how much he didn’t know about the world. But it hadn’t worked because when she kissed Thor he had just stood there. And when he tried to kiss her back he didn’t know where to put his hands, and he liked her with her clothes on. He didn’t want to see her naked. But he loved her just fine, why did they have to have sex?

Jane had deleted his number from his phone and said that he was a jerk for leading her on.

Thor hadn’t known how to explain to her that he just didn’t really care for sex. He knew biologically that he should want to spread his genes onto the next generation. But that didn’t make him excited for sex. And he felt a little awkward with how everyone just stared at him all the time like he was a piece of meat.

Thor didn’t see what all the hullabaloo was about with sex. Why did he have to stick his dick in someone to be considered normal? He did a lot of normal things. He worked out in the gym. He dated. He loves his family. He just doesn’t really like sex.

After Thor turned twenty all his friends started making it their priority to get Thor laid. Which was really awkward.

Thor had people throwing themselves at him left and right. Asking if he wanted a massage. Usually yes he did want a massage. But he didn’t want their hands anywhere near his genitals. Those were private.

And people would sidle up to him at parties and try to get him drunk enough to have sex with them. But Thor didn’t get sexual when he got drunk. He got giggly and stupid. He would sit on the couch and laugh nonstop at whatever anyone said. It didn’t even have to be funny. But the second someone tried to do something sexual he would shy away.

Thor had a frat boy drunkenly follow him back to his apartment one time. Steve had frantically called the cops.

And Thor just didn’t get it.

Why did sex make these people do crazy things like follow him home and get him drunk?

And why didn’t he want it?

So here he was. A twenty one year old hot virgin. He wasn’t even that religious. Which would at least make sense. All the girls thought that. _Thor is just saving himself for marriage._ But Thor doesn’t want to get married. At least, not to someone who thinks that sex is more important than mutual understanding and love. Thor doesn’t want to marry someone just because they want to have sex with him.

Thor found his hotel room and heaved a sigh. He went inside and tried to make himself comfortable.

He had tried to have sex in the past. And sometimes he could achieve an erection, but it was always to do with stimulation and not so much the other person. Needless to say, it had always been awkward and the other person had left. Feeling like it was their fault. When really it was just Thor.

Thor sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was a pretty nice hotel. He took the remote and looked at channel listings. His eyes lit up when he saw the syfy channel. Maybe he could watch a bit of a crappy movie before the sexy times started.

Thor had just settled in with syfy and one of the bottles of water when the door opened. His heart hammered in his chest and he held his breath waiting for the prostitute.

It was a… guy?

Thor thought for sure Tony would have hired a girl. Maybe he thought Thor was secretly gay. It would make sense. Maybe Thor _was_ gay. Maybe this was his weird way of repressing his sexuality.

“Hello.” Thor said awkwardly.

The guy that walked in was really pretty. He was thin like a model and really pale. And his face was all harsh angles, but softened by the smile on his face.

“Hello.” He said. He walked into the room and set some of his stuff down. “I’m Loki.” The guy introduced himself.

“I’m Thor.” Thor said warmly.

“You’re very attractive.” Loki said as his eyes raked over Thor’s body. “My usual clientele is not. This should be a fun night.”

Thor scratched his head. “I hope so.” He said. “Do you want me to turn this off?” He gestured to the screen.

“Well. If it’s one of your kinks it’s fine. I don’t mind it. But I’ve never considered syfy that arousing.” Loki joked.

Thor laughed and turned the television off. “How do you want me?” He asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “It’s your night Thor. I’ll do whatever you want.” Loki sat on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

Thor gulped. But he noticed how pale Loki was under his clothes. “Do you get enough sun?” he asked in concern. “Vitamin d deficiencies are real.”

Loki just blinked. He looked down and then up at Thor curiously. “Yes.” He said slowly. “Rest assured, I get enough sun.”

“That’s good.” Thor murmured.

Silence dropped between them. Loki waiting for what Thor would say to do and Thor not knowing what to say. He knew how it should progress, but his throat just didn’t have the energy to say the words. He would rather watch some television than do this with Loki.

“Well?” Loki asked as he crawled up the bed and poised himself over Thor. His shirt was open revealing an expanse of extremely pale skin and Loki’s skinny torso. He looked incredibly delicate and Thor didn’t want to touch him for fear of causing a bruise.

Loki lowered his lips next to Thor's ear and traced it with his tongue. “Would you like me to take the lead?”

Thor found himself nodding numbly. Loki just smirked and pressed his lips to Thor’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle.” He said. “I’ll make you feel incredible I promise. Just let me know if I do anything you don’t like.”

Tony paid this hooker for sex. And it appears that he wants to have sex with Thor. So Thor should do this. The quicker they get this done the quicker Thor can go home and go to sleep.

Thor turned his head and pressed his lips into Loki. He could feel a rumble from in Loki’s throat and then Loki was straddling him and kissing him ferociously.

Thor raised his hands and set them on Loki’s arms gently. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Thor remembered all the other kisses he had had and what he had done during them. He pressed his lips back against Loki’s and then opened his mouth and Loki stuck his tongue inside. Thor almost recoiled from the taste of Loki’s saliva, it was very minty.

Thor felt Loki moan as he pushed a hand against Thor’s chest.

“You’re so hot.” Loki’s voice was a whisper between kisses. “Why did someone like you hire me…?”

“Ha.” Thor answered. Loki had started kissing along his throat and that was extremely ticklish. But it didn’t quite send his blood rushing downwards.

Loki rolled his own hips against Thor’s abdomen and Thor could feel the evidence of Loki’s arousal. So Loki was physically attracted to him. That’s good! That means that Thor is doing this right.

Loki sat up and looked at Thor fondly. He licked his lips and then moved down Thor’s body and reached a hand out to lay it on Thor’s crotch.

His brows furrowed when he found no erection. He looked at Thor’s face. “Do you need me to blow you?” Loki asked.

Thor found himself frowning. He had never liked the idea of receiving or giving blow jobs. He had a nasty gag reflex and he didn’t like his dick covered in saliva. It was gross. Also he didn’t want to make Loki do that if Loki didn’t want to.

“No! Not at all.” Thor said. “Give me a moment, I’ll get it up.”

“Why not let me?” Loki asked. “You’re paying me after all. I should do my job.”

Loki looked fairly enthusiastic about doing his job. Thor gulped and reached down to unbutton his pants. He slid them down his hips and freed his cock. It was very flaccid.

“Hmm.” Loki said. He reached a hand out and wrapped it around Thor’s dick. It made Thor hiss and bring his hips back, away from Loki’s touch.

“I’ll need to touch it to help you.” Loki said as he reached for it again.

But Thor just did the exact same thing. He pulled himself up the bed and away from Loki. It was pure instinct. He did _not want_ to have sex and his body was telling him so.

“Okay.” Loki said as he leaned back. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Thor said. “It’s fine! I’m just a little nervous.”

Loki didn’t look convinced. “I was sure you got hard when I started kissing your neck! It’s an erogenous zone. On most dudes it gets them ready.” Loki said. “And you didn’t like me touching you.”

Thor’s heart rate sped up. “I’m just a little jumpy. This is all pretty new to me.”

“Are you straight?” Loki asked as he crossed his arms.

Thor’s jaw dropped open. Loki thought that he was straight? That he was just trying to fuck with him?

“I’m not straight!”

“Then is it me? Do I need to do something?”

“No! You’re fine! You’re doing great.”

“You look uncomfortable. Tell me, how can I make it better?”

“I don’t know.” Thor admitted. “I’m not sure.”

Loki raised a delicate brow again and looked at Thor like he was scum. “So did you just hire me to see a guy do sexual things to you and make you feel better about yourself? Because that’s pretty fucked up. Just because we’re not all straight like you doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with us. Homosexuality and bisexuality are both valid. I refuse to service a homophobe.”

Loki got off the bed and glared at Thor.

Thor reached out and took his wrist in hand, delicately. He didn’t want to hurt Loki.

“I’m not straight I promise.” Thor said seriously. “I just… Don’t really like sex.”

Loki looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t ever had sex because I haven’t ever wanted to before.” Thor shrugged and let Loki’s hand go. He pulled his pants back up and immediately felt better when he was all covered up. “My friend hired you because he was pretty sure that I just need to have sex in order to love it. Apparently he thought I was into men.”

Loki laughed and sat back down on the bed. “Well you’re clearly not into men.” He said. “And your friend sounds terrible.”

Thor frowned. “He’s just trying to help me. He just wants to help with my problem.”

“I can’t fix you.” Loki said as he looked down. Then he raised his green eyes and met Thor’s. “Because there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“What do you mean? I don’t want to have sex. That’s a pretty important part of life.” Thor said. “Everyone’s going to grow up and marry someone and raise a family. It’s how it works.”

“Not everyone wants to have sex. Or do any of that other stuff.” Loki said. “Have you ever heard of Asexuality?”

“Yeah it’s for plants.” Thor said. “It’s like cloning.”

“Very true.” Loki said. “But it also exists in people. Some people, like you, don’t experience sexual attraction. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Loki’s voice was soothing and slow. As if he was explaining a complex subject to Thor.

“But my friends think that I’ll change my mind when I have sex. And I’ve never had it before, so maybe I will.” Thor said. “That’s why I wanted to try with you.”

Loki shook his head. “You didn’t want to have sex with me Thor. I can tell. You were uncomfortable from the start and you didn’t change. And your friends don’t sound like very good friends.”

“They’re great friends! They’re just trying to help.”

Loki sighed. Then he smiled at Thor. “Real friends would accept your sexuality. And you are clearly Asexual. Or at least on that spectrum. Only you can decide. But you aren’t sexually attracted to me.”

Thor looked down. “No I’m not.” He admitted.

“And that’s okay. Just like homosexuality and bisexuality, asexuality is real and valid. There’s nothing wrong with you and nothings needs fixing. You’re perfect just the way you are. In fact, I’m not surprised you haven’t met another asexual. You guys only make up like three percent of the population.”

Thor let Loki’s words sink in. Was it possible? Was there really nothing wrong with him? He’d heard of Asexuality a few times before but had never considered that he could be that way. Mostly because all his friends focused so much on sex, sex this and sex that and was a life without sex really a life?

Thor nodded. “Thanks.” He said to Loki. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

Loki just smiled at him. “No I don’t think they have.”

Then Loki stood up and stretched. “Since your friend is paying for all of this it would be a shame for us to waste it.” He said. “How about you get comfortable and turn syfy back on. I’ll just be a moment, I have to take care of this.” Loki pointed down to his own crotch.

Thor nodded and went to lean against the headboard. He crawled beneath the covers and turned syfy back on and ignored the sounds of Loki in the little bathroom.

A few minutes later Loki walked out without pants but wrapped in a robe he had found in there. He walked up to the bed and stood beside it. “Is it alright if I stay?” He asked.

“Sure.” Thor said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Loki crawled into the bed. Only this time he sat next to Thor and sighed. He stretched out. “This is so relaxing.” He murmured.

Thor had to agree. It was nice to finally meet someone who was fine with not having sex. And even though Loki was a stranger and a hooker he seemed pretty safe to Thor.

Before Loki dozed off he muttered, “For your information, I am very attractive. You just can’t see it.”

“I believe you.” Thor laughed as he turned out the lights.

The next morning Thor watched Loki drag himself out of the bed and get dressed. They walked down to the lobby together.

They were standing at the curb and Thor was about to leave for his car when Loki grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I want you to have this.” Loki handed him a slip of paper. “In case your friends keep being assholes you can call me. I won’t charge you either.” Loki’s smile was soft and friendly. “And I want you to promise me that you won’t ever do anything sexual that you don’t want to do.”

Loki looked dead serious as he said the last part and Thor nodded. “I promise.” He tucked the paper in his pocket. “Thank you.” He said awkwardly.

Loki clapped him on the shoulder. “No thanks needed. I should be thanking you for one of the best nights in a long time.”

They leave then and head back to the real world.

Thor gets swept up in school again. Papers and tests all get to be a bit much. But between sleepless nights and parties he looks up asexuality on the internet. What he finds fills him with infinite relief and makes him want to cry. Because he is not alone.

And over the next two months he sits down with each of his close friends and he explains why he doesn’t like sex and what asexuality is. Thor had never seen Tony Stark look so guilty.

Thor called Loki two months after their night together. And Loki seems surprised to hear from him. But he still agrees to meet with Loki in a coffee shop a few minutes from Thor’s apartment.

Thor arrives first, orders a drink and secures a table waiting for Loki.

Loki arrives a few minutes later and Thor is happy to see him. Loki looks good. He looks healthier than he had in the hotel room and his face seemed less stressed.

“You look well.” Thor said when Loki sat down.

Loki blushes a little bit. “I’ve had a good week. I started a new job and was able to quit my last one.”

Genuine surprise and happiness color Thor’s features. “That’s amazing!” He said. Loki had gotten out of prostitution and hopefully into a safer profession.

Loki looks Thor over then and a smile graces his thin lips when he sees the thin black ring on Thor’s right middle finger.

He looks up into Thor’s eyes. “Are you doing better?”

Thor grins and happiness swells in his chest. “I am. I’m getting used to it all I guess. I told my friends about it and they’ve stopped trying to set me up. It’s been really great.”

Loki was nodding and looking down. His green eyes raised up to Thor’s again and he said, “I’m happy for you. I know how it feels to be invalidated. I’m Pansexual.”

Thor had read about Pansexuality too. It meant that Loki was attracted to all genders.

“That’s why I answered your friend’s message. He asked for a guy who would be up for anything, and the people I work with chose me. And it’s why I was so hurt when I thought you were straight and making fun of me.” Loki explained. “But in reality you’re just as ignored as I am.”

“You’re not ignored or invisible. I see you.” Thor said gently. “Pansexuality is completely valid.”

Loki’s grin is contagious. “As is Asexuality.”

Loki leans back then and gives Thor a downright mischievous grin.

“I don’t want to sound too forward.” Loki began. “But would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Thor’s heart thuds in his chest. He almost forgets to breathe for a second. Loki wants to go on a date. _With him!_

“Yeah of course.” Thor said shyly. “I mean, if you’re okay with the whole no sex thing. Because I don’t think I can.”

Loki reached across the table and sets a hand behind Thor’s neck and cradles him. “I am completely fine with it.”

And for the first time Thor felt acceptance and maybe in the future love.


End file.
